


New Year's Kiss

by lucyfairyglitter



Series: NaLu Oneshots [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyfairyglitter/pseuds/lucyfairyglitter
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, and their friends have a sleep over on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820953
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hello! yes, i know it's the end of june but i got this idea for a new year's themed one shot and i'm too impatient to wait until new year's to post it so here you go :) have a good day/night and don't forget to take care of yourself!

“And that’s the story of how I lost my virginity in a church parking lot.”

Half of the group cheered and whooped for Cana, while the others muttered and groaned. Lucy laughed, taking a sip of her faux champagne before placing it back on the floor. She fiddled with the strings on her boyfriend’s hoodie before asking, “Did the pastor find out?”

“Nope! No one knows,” she grinned proudly before adding, “except you guys.” Levy cheered, clearly beginning to get disoriented. Gajeel sighed, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend and pulling her close to him, “Is the champagne getting to you?”

Gray laughed, “It’s faux champagne, how can she get drunk from carbonated apple juice?”

The group sat snuggly on the couch, some people sprawled on the floor, some covered in blankets watching the live countdown on TV to when the ball drops on New Years, and others were listening to Cana’s fantastical stories. This was how most sleepovers went in their friend group. Lucy was wrapped up in a few fluffy blankets with her favorite stuffed animal in her arms, one that she always brought to sleepovers and was  _ always  _ teased about. Her boyfriend, or actually her  _ secret boyfriend,  _ sat beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders like always. They had been dating for about four months now but none of their friends knew it. They didn’t want to cause any big ruckus over dating so they just opted to hide it. It was pretty easy, considering how dense their friends were.

Mira lifted her phone and waved it in front of the group, “Twenty minutes to midnight!” A few cheers were heard and Juvia stood up to go get more faux champagne. Lucy giggled and raised her arms in excitement. This was the first New Years she spent away from her family. 

“Okay,” Cana said with a smug grin, “Now that I’ve exposed myself, you guys should spill your dark secrets!” At that, the group exchanged some meaningful looks. Lucy and Natsu quickly glanced at each other before looking away. Cana groaned, “Ughh, come on! Pleaseee?”

“I helped TP the school,” Gray shrugged. Juvia turned and looked at him with wide eyes. A few other people laughed, expecting this from Gray. He was always the kind of person to rebel like that, considering how much of the school staff hated him because he skipped classes. Also because he tended to take off his shirt whenever he got pumped about things, something that the group was still confused over. 

“Well if my darling is confessing things then so will I! I flooded the second floor bathroom!” Juvia announced with a finger in the air. Natsu and Gajeel burst out laughing while Erza yelled at Juvia, “My classroom began leaking because of that! We had to leave in the middle of a test.”

“And that’s a bad thing how?” Natsu asked, still laughing. Lucy watched him fondly before laughing a bit, too. But considering Juvia’s bad luck with bathroom appliances and strange connection to water, it wasn’t unexpected. But still, the mystery of who flooded the second floor bathroom was a big thing at their highschool, there was even a whole article about it in the newspaper.

“This is big news!” Mira grinned, flailing her arms in the air. “I bet the newspaper club would kill to know who flooded the bathroom!” Beside her, Laxus chuckled and shook his head. 

“No! No one is ratting me out!” Juvia pouted and snuggled into Gray. “This is between us!”

“Fine,” Cana said before turning to Lucy. She grinned, making Lucy shudder.

“Lucy?”

“Cana?” she replied, her voice uneasy and unsure. Cana leaned forward. 

“Do you have any juicy secrets?”

Flustered, Lucy’s eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. “No! Why would I?” she shook her hands in front of her face nervously. Beside her, she felt Natsu quietly repress his laughter. She wanted to turn and smack him teasingly like she does when they’re alone, but obviously she couldn’t do that now.

“You’re being real defensive, Lucy,” Levy giggled with a teasing glint in her eyes. Beside her, Gajeel smiled and narrowed his vision in on Lucy’s torso.

“Say, haven’t I seen Natsu wearing that same hoodie?”

Lucy nearly choked on her drink. They were onto them. Maybe they weren’t as discreet as they thought. Lucy was hoping no one would notice when Natsu had given her his large hoodie. It felt so warm and smelled like him. It was hard to resist not wearing it, especially if she was going to pass out and fall asleep in it. She rubbed her finger on the soft material of the dark red hoodie, raking her mind for a possible explanation that wouldn’t reveal their secret relationship.

“She was cold, so I gave it to her,” Natsu said simply. Gray raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve never seen you give anyone your clothes.”

“What are you implying, Gray?” Natsu asked, lowering his voice. The sudden change surprised the group, Natsu was not one to be serious, especially at a time like this. Beside him, Lucy looked up, observing his change in demeanor. Natsu knew how much Lucy wanted to keep the relationship a secret, not just because of their friends’ reactions, but because of how the school and everyone in Lucy’s life would react. Her dad would not approve of it. The kids at school would tease her for it, considering how they already tease her for being the daughter of one of the richest men in Magnolia. So when they were accused of dating, Natsu was quick to defend her.

“Oh, you know,” Gray’s smile widened as his childhood best friend's eyes narrowed down on him. “Maybe you two are closer than we thought?”

Lucy lowered her head slightly, shoving her face into her stuffed animal. No, she did not want to be caught up in this. She groaned.

“We’re not dating.” Natsu said sternly. It was a lie, but it was executed damn well. The whole group was taken aback by his statement and they all muttered before moving onto the next topic. After a few awkward moments of silence, Mira shouted, “Ten minutes to midnight!”

Lucy lifted her head back up from her stuffed animal, her mind racing and her face still hot from the attention her friends put on her. She could feel Natsu’s hand snake down to hers, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance. No one will find out, not on his watch. She smiled small, turning to him with her eyes full of tender affection. As they were caught in their own little bubble, Gajeel groaned and said, “Fine, I broke an electric guitar in the band room.”

“You WHAT?!” Levy yelled, smacking his shoulder, “Those are expensive!”

“I guess it just didn’t live up to my standards,” Gajeel grinned widely, sipping some of his drink. “And no one caught me.” he added with confidence. 

“Still,” Levy pouted. “You could’ve gotten expelled or something if you were caught!”

Gajeel did his weird laugh before leaning down to her face. “Aww, looks like someone’s worried. I’m fine, babe.”

Natsu grimaced and stuck his tongue out, “Ewww, get a room!”

“Says the guy who’s getting all snuggly with the girl he’s sharing his hoodie with~,” Mira giggled, making kissy faces. Lucy lifted a pillow and chucked it at the white haired girl, her face caked with a bright red blush.

After a few more minutes of chatter, Juvia piped, “Guys! One minute to midnight!” The group began to gather up around the TV, watching the seconds count down. A few couples prepared themselves for a classic New Years kiss, while the single members of the group prepared some confetti to toss in the air once the ball dropped. Lucy’s eyes reflected the large dropping numbers on the TV, her smile warm and her fingers secretly intertwined with Natsu’s. She was secretly disappointed that she and Natsu wouldn’t get their own New Years kiss. As the seconds got to twenty, Natsu turned to Lucy and reached for the edges of her, or rather his, hoodie, pulling it up over her head. She gazed at him with confusion.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven…” their friend’s chants rang in their ears. With Natsu’s large hood covering her face and the numbers reaching zero, he slowly pulled the hood forward, her flushed face coming along with it.

“Zero!”

His lips met hers. They had kissed many times before, but this time it felt different, They were in the presence of everyone, yet no one knew. Through the concealment of Natsu’s hood, she closed her eyes and returned his love and passion, sighing happily into him. And at that moment, the loud cheers of their friends, being showered with thin bright confetti, empty pizza boxes and half eaten chip bags scattered on the floor beneath them, they could still feel the amount of adoration they held. Lucy pulled back, smiling tenderly at him as he let out an airy laugh.

“Happy New Years,” she whispered. He pressed his forehead against hers.

“Happy New Years, Luce.”


End file.
